Talk:Corrosive Alkali Secretion
range? It should be listed as all ranges. Munchvtec (talk) 21:41, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Because I literally copy and pasted Scale Powder to make this.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:08, August 7, 2014 (UTC) oh lol ok. Munchvtec (talk) 22:17, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Acid and bubbles? Do acid and bubbles have any relation in real life? I was thinking about the pH level of acid and soap, but the bubbles aren't soap... then again, we know that you can make Water Release oily (Nidaime Mizukage did), so maybe it's the same? • Seelentau 愛 議 11:09, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :I really have no idea, but maybe it's because the spinning of the Rasenshuriken "tosses the acid away" and the high thickness of the liquid enables it to stick together....that reminds me, why did we never thought it could be slime in that Rasenshuriken? Saiken if covered with it after all...Norleon (talk) 11:14, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh wait....you weren't talking about this, right? My bad...! :D Norleon (talk) 11:16, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I was talking about Utakata's bubbles and Saiken's acid in general. I'm thinking they're related, but I have no idea how. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:17, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::They could, at least in relation to this tailed beast. Do note, I only called it "Bubbling Acid" because in the Rasenshuriken, bubbles were popping out of it. I wasn't trying to link it with bubble-ninjutsu or the like. That said, /shrug probably. It would seem everything the jinchuriki have done in their battle against the Naruto and B was related to their tailed beast, in some stupid way, so I would not be surprised if Saiken was related to bubble ninjutsu in anyway.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:34, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::I was talking about real life, though. If we look at the Lava Release and Dodai's rubber, one wouldn't think that rubber and lava aren't related. But rubber can be made through volcanization, so there's the link. Is there a link between water bubbles and acid? If you can make oily water, can you change the oil's pH level to make it acid? Or so? I'm no chemist, my knowledge is very limited here... • Seelentau 愛 議 12:41, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I'm no chemist either. Then again, nor is Kishimoto a scientist, cause if he was he would know jamming an eye into your face doesn't make it suddenly work. Consider the practical science behind anything he does to be a nice bonus, but lord knows he doesn't need to use practical science.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) This is one of those moments when I wish I weren't a school dropout, cause apparently one needs proper education even to follow a fictional story nowadays--Elveonora (talk) 14:15, August 8, 2014 (UTC) So um... Acid and Alkaline are the exact opposite of each other. The former is corrosive, the latter is caustic. Pick one (obviously the literal translation) and use it for all derived jutsu. Can't have both. Doesn't make sense. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 00:13, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :In a way, you can. In the same way Mei can decide the pH level of her Futton, Saiken can decide if what it's releasing is acid or alkaline. Acid Scattering is described as corrosive (= acid), while Leech Gap is described as alkaline. Though I'm no chemist, I can just repeat the manga on this one. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:20, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :I see. But in that case, if both words were used, isn't that evidence for it being boil? (I know you probably don't want to hear that :P). MangekyoSasuke (talk) 00:32, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I not only want to hear it, I actually came up with that theory in early August. I even created an article for Acid Ninjutsu over at the German Narutopedia. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 00:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Really? Would you be willing to take that, along with precedents on other TBS's being nature transformations (Magnet being the most prominent in my mind, hence why I thought you would disagree) as evidence enough to put it in articles? Or is it just a plausible theory to you? I can be more detailed with evidence, but I'm a little mentally drained right now. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 00:48, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Please be more detailed. Maybe I missed something. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:55, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Saiken's secretions have the very same characteristics as Mei's Boil Release. I think the only reason it hasn't yet been added as a user is because when you say "boil" people imagine Kokuo's Steam, which also makes sense to be Fire+Water even though it's different from Mei's--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:50, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :The thing is that Kokuo heats chakra, while Boil changes its pH level. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Not 100% true. Concentrated alkaline substances can be corrosive. I am confused though why the article is named alkali when all it speaks about is acid? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:42, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Merge? Isn't this jutsu exactly the same as Wisdom Wolf Decay? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:18, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : Wisdom Wolf Decay is listed as a derived jutsu of this ability, though. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:27, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::It's the same thing, the merge. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 15:29, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: If it's the same thing then why is WWD listed as a derived jutsu? Arawn 999 (talk) 08:24, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::: Since nobody's against it, how about we merge 'em?--Omojuze (talk) 14:52, January 13, 2015 (UTC) : They are same things and there is no need unofficially named articles.--Salamancc (talk) 00:15, January 22, 2015 (UTC)